


【博君一肖】开小灶 5（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 6





	【博君一肖】开小灶 5（完）

身后半天没有动静，肖战纳闷起来，难不成自己魅力不行？还是说幅度不够？

偏偏羞得不愿看镜中的王一博，肖战咬了咬唇又撅了撅屁股。

还没开始扭就猝不及防挨了狠狠一掌。

肖战向前迈了一步，嗓子里发出一声细软的惊叫，同时听到窸窸窣窣地脱衣服声，瞬间又被拽回某人怀里。

那人已经把上衣脱光了，腹肌抵着自己的背部，火热火热的，下身的部分也早已挺立地像是要立刻冲破布料捅进来。

王一博轻笑，轻微用身下刮蹭着肖战的臀缝，“就这么点本事？”

屁股上火辣辣的疼，呼吸不自觉变得急促，肖战知道自己硬得厉害，又不肯简简单单从了王一博。

“王老师，那您想要什么？”肖战尽量让自己听上去镇静一些。

“动作不标准，该揍。”王一博轻轻摸着圆滚滚的两团肉，手指若有似无地滑过留下的掌印，“我要你的眼睛看着我，仰起脖子，屁股向后晃得速度快一点，求我上了你。”

“王一博！”肖战被他不害臊的话弄得眼眶发红，紧接着又被扇了好几下，“唔......”

啪！啪！啪！

“怎么一点也学不乖呢。”王一博张开五指掐住一边的屁股，不停变换着位置，在软嫩的肉体上留下一道道痕迹。

肖战闷哼了几声，着急的想把欲望压下去，偏偏被人摸到了前身。

“同学，你出水了。”王一博轻抚着小肖战。

“呜.......我........啊！”

王一博不给肖战回答的机会，上去就抽了几巴掌。

“现在，手扶着把杆。”王一博大发慈悲地把肖战的手解开，尽管勒的不算紧，长时间的摩擦也留下了红印子。

肖战撅着嘴巴上前扶上杆子。

“腿分开点。”王一博轻轻往外踢了踢肖战的小腿，“屁股朝后，腰向下，胳膊下去。”

赤身裸体地一点点被打开，肖战感到脚心都有点冒汗。

直到他再也下不去了才被喊了停。

“头抬起来，看着。”王一博扼住肖战的脖子让他抬起头，小兔子看见镜子里自己乖乖撅屁股的样子瞬间就委屈上了，眼泪止不住了一颗颗往下掉。

“这么可爱的小屁股，该怎么操才好呢？”王一博盯着已经深红的两团，感觉自己更忍不住了，“红彤彤的。真招人。”

“别、别说了。”肖战小声咕哝。

“不想小屁股被抽烂的话就按我刚刚说的做。”王一博拍了拍他的腰窝。

肖战哼哼唧唧地往后挺了挺，心想今晚是真过不去了，不情愿地动了动屁股。

“再快点。”王一博不满地捏捏他。

“疼.......老师.......”肖战瘪着嘴巴，委屈得要命，身后却听话地加了些速度晃动起来。

小屁股挺着往后摆，时不时还蹭到王一博的身下。

“该说什么？”王一博往前走了一步，嘴唇贴到人的脖子上。

“呜......老师.......”肖战哽咽着，“求、求你上了我.......”

“要上舞台这么跳吗？”王一博一点一点给肖战的身上种着草莓，手指到处摸索，一会探到张开到穴口，一会又捏到胸前两点。

被撩拨的脑子里一片混沌，根本没听清问题肖战就鬼使神差地点了点头。

啪！

“啊！”肖战被这一下打得歪了一半身体又被人拉回来。

肖战发誓王一博从来没用这么大的手劲拍过他，屁股几乎没了知觉，浑身上下只会哭了。

良久的沉默。

“你说，还和谁跳？”王一博的声音沉沉传来。

“不和不和谁跳......只和老公跳......”肖战哭着抹眼泪，被捏了好几下臀肉，疼得更厉害了，“呜呜我错了.....我说错话了——啊啊！”

王一博几乎是一下贯穿到底。

突如其来的快感直逼过来，肖战差点喘不过气。

“再说错就排练前在化妆室操你，让全世界的人都知道你是我的。”王一博使劲动着身体，在肖战体内忽深忽浅地进进出出。

“我错、错了呜........老公.......我不敢了......”小兔子可怜地认着错。

“宝宝，”王一博这才轻下声音，亲亲他的耳廓，动作也柔了许多，“你不知道自己有多诱人。”

达到顶峰的快感让小兔子扭过头索要着亲吻，王一博故意堪堪和他保持着一点点距离不让人得逞，谁知竟把人惹急了冲着喉结轻咬了一口。

“老公.......”

小兔子咬完还不算完，愣是没完没了舔了起来。

“嘶......”

敏感之处让心爱之人的舌尖舔舐，王一博感到浑身酥麻。

真勾人。

王一博这才把唇舌对准了肖战的嘴巴，两人紧紧贴合在一起。

长时间保持塌腰的姿势在镜子面前，肖战早已经体力不支，过了不知多久感到王一博终于射了，这才松了口气连着身体下坠。王一博眼疾手快捞住了人，打横抱起走进浴室，体内的东西似乎边走边流，肖战却无暇顾及，最后怎么睡过去的一点印象都没有了。

再一睁眼竟是被接连不断的微信声吵醒的。

肖战迷迷糊糊摸过手机，平常的群消息都是免打扰的，突然遭到消息轰炸一定是私聊的急事。

【肖老师抱歉啊视频发错了，真的抱歉抱歉！这个才是你们要学的视频！】

肖战迷蒙地睁大眼睛，看到是节目组的工作人员。

【真的对不起对不起！耽误您时间了！】

【是我工作的疏漏，给您添了麻烦实在是太抱歉了！】

肖战疑惑地点开新视频。

同样是两个男生，但舞步不带丝毫暧昧，几乎可以说是各跳各的，顶多算是搭伙组合一下。

？？？？？！！！！

啊啊啊你知不知道我昨晚怎么过的！就因为之前那个视频！

肖战整个人都不好了。

当然他不知道前一晚上负责任务安排的小姐姐经历了什么。

导演：【你疯了吗让肖战和别人跳那个视频里的舞？？】

小姐姐：【？他自己抽的呀】

导演：【他老公都找过来了！】

小姐姐：【啊？啥？】

导演：【王一博给我打电话了！说要么他就亲自上台跳！】

小姐姐：【......卧槽......真的吗真的可以吗？！】

导演：【可以个鬼！咱电视台不想要了吗！】

肖战不知内幕，越想越气愤，一脚踹向身旁熟睡的王一博。

“王一博你丫的给我道歉！”

王一博趴在地板上摸着被踹疼的大腿根，心里有点后悔。

昨晚就不该拔出来，看你还怎么踹。


End file.
